Christmas kisses
by Mela
Summary: Ron and Hermione are "Just Friends". Neither of them realise how much can happen in 24 hours though. R/Hr H/G. COMPLETE
1. Meaning of relationships

** OK, this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. I know the story jumps around a bit and there is some problems with grammar and capital letters so I'm sorry. I hope you like it despite this. BTW: I don't own any of the HP universe. **  
  
Chapter One: Meaning of Relationships  
  
"He does too" yelled hermione Granger at her fiery haired tormentor.  
  
"He does not" replied Ron at the top of his voice. Neither one of them had noticed that most of the occupants of the gryffindor common room had stopped to watch the fight. "How can you pass Judgement on my relationship with Viktor Ron? You've been nothing but hostile to him since the start!" hermione's yell echoed around the cavernous common room.  
  
"Relationship! You think you're in a relationship Hermione?" Ron replied angrily "You've seen him for a couple of hours in the six months you've supposedly been having a relationship. That's not much. Especially for someone who can apparate. I don't call that a relationship!". Hermione took a step towards Ron as if to hit him, however her hand stayed by her side as she drew herself to her full height in order to look Ron in the eye "It is a relationship Ron. He loves me. There's no way you can belittle that".  
  
Ron turned around and walked to the other side of the room "As i said before HE DOES NOT!" Ron shouted in exasperation.  
  
"AS I said before He does too!" mimicked hermione continuing the argument.  
  
Ron turned again to look at hermione and yelled angrily at her "He Does not love you hermione! Does he come to visit? When you see him does he scoop you into his arms and cover you in kisses? Does he miss you when he's not with you? NO! He writes to you once a month, signs it "Love Vicky" and your happy!".  
  
"He does not sign it Vicky!" yelled Hermione at Ron "You don't know anything Ron. I don't know why I'm even talking to you!". With that she turned on her heel and stalked towards the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
"And for your information Ron! He's been to visit me 4 times!" she countered as she began to ascend the stairs. Ron stared after her wih this mouth open ready to retort, but instead he watched her disappear around the corner of the stairs and sighed, apparently thinking better of continuing the fight.  
  
He turned to look at the people watching in the common room, "What?" he shouted at them before stalking off in the opposite direction to the boys dormitories.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ron?" asked a voice tentatively from outside the door to the dormitory. Ron recognised the voice as Harry and told him to come in.  
  
"Don't you think you were a bit harsh on her?" asked Harry as he made himself comfortable on Ron's bed.  
  
"No! She needs to realise what a git Krum is" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Ron! Calm down" said harry "She's not stupid. If Krum was treating her badly she would do something about it".  
  
Ron grunted in disbelief and calmed down slightly before replying to Harry "She can't be happy with him!".  
  
"And why not?" asked harry skeptically.  
  
"She needs someone who can be close to her." Ron said angrily "She needs someone to distract her from her work. She needs someone to look after her. Not someone who is in Bulgaria and visits her four times a year".  
  
Harry laughed quietly patted Ron on the back "Honestly Ron, you sound like you'd prefer to take Krum's place or something!". Harry stood to leave Ron to his contemplation reaching down he squeezed Ron's arm and said "Well Ron? Who would you be happy with her going out with then?".  
  
Ron grunted in response and Harry left the dormitory letting the door bang quietly behind him. Ron flopped back onto his bed and spoke to himself "I don't want Hermione to go out with anyone! She's ours".  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione sat herself down on her bed and picked up her pillow, thinking for a second about what to do with it she finally threw it against the wall. "Stupid Git!" She muttered as she lent down off her bed to pick up her pillow "What does he know anyway?". "Viktor loves me. I know he does. He tells me so" she grumbled to herself as she threw her pillow again. Getting off her bed to pick up her pillow she continued to mumble "But Ron's right about the visits. He has only been to visit me 4 times in 6 months and each time he's had something important to go and do after an hour or two".  
  
Picking up the pillow and tossing it back onto her bed hermione thought outloud "And he has never scooped me into his arms and covered me in kisses". Angrily sitting back on the side of her bed she mutttered quietly "As if i'd let him!". Hermione rolled onto her stomach and stared at the foot of her bed where her trunk stood with a pile of books sitting beside it. Reaching down to the pile she yanked a thin volume from near the bottom, almost overbalancing the whole pile. "Do things like that really happen?" she asked the world absently as she laid the volumne open on the bed and began to read. 


	2. Tension

Chapter two: Tension  
  
"Harry. Can you please tell Ron to pass the potatoes?" asked Hermione from where she sat next to him at the Gryffindor table. Harry shot her a dirty look and said to Ron "Pass the potatoes would you mate?". Passing the potatoes up to Hermione Harry said "You know Hermione, you two are behaiving like you are in First year, not fifth".  
  
Hermione took the offered potatoes and said "Well HE started it. Talk to him about it!". Harry rolled his eyes toward the enchanted ceiling of the great hall, where clouds zoomed accross the sky "Hermione its been two weeks! I'm getting sick of being the go between". Hermione nodded "I know Harry. As soon as HE grows up a bit and apologizes for pretending to know about my relationship with Victor, i'll start to talk to him again".  
  
Ron muttered under his breath, just loud enough for both Hermione and Harry to understand him "Its not a relationship!". Hermione shot a poisonous look Ron's way and stood quickly saying "I'm not really hungry after all, I think I'll go and do some homework in the library". Gathering her books in a hurry, Hermione left the great hall with the first students to leave.  
  
"Ron! Just get over it would you? Apologize so we can go back to normal!" said harry in exasperation as he watched hermione leave the hall. "Not until she realizes that she's better off without him!" said Ron obstinately.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron sat comfortably on a couch in front of the fire in the gryffindor common room. Rain splattered noisily against the windows and thunder rolled in the distance. The warm glow of the fire made the common room look warm and cosy and the warmth radiating from the fire was making Ron feel comfortably sleepy. Everyone else was either attending a duelling club meeting, doing homework or talking with friends in the almost deserted common room. TAP TAP TAP. Ron thought he heard a noise, however nobody else seemed to have heard anything strange. Settling back to his comfortable contemplation of the fire, Ron heard the noise again. "TAP TAP TAP". He could definitly hear it this time.  
  
Moving to the source of the noise, Ron drew back a curtain from the window where it seemed to be emanating from and found a majestic Black owl knocking at the window. Ron undid the latch and opened the window allowing the owl, and quite a bit of the bad weather, access to the Room. Latching the window tight Ron turned to the owl and asked "What do you have there?". Allowing the owl to settle on his arm, he used his free hand to untie the scroll attached to its leg.  
  
The scroll came away easily and Ron realised in surprise that it wasn't sopping wet like he expected. "Wonder who its for" he said as he turned it over to look at the name printed on the outside. "Hermione" he said under his breath. Tucking the scroll in his pocket to give to harry to give to her, Ron left the common room to carry the owl up to the owlery.  
  
~~~  
  
"That was such a good meeting" said Hermione happily as she entered the common room in the company of Harry, Seaumus and Lavender.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be able to use some of those tricks on Malfoy next time he gets on my nerves" said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione as she scanned the room.  
  
"I thought you two weren't talking!" said Harry as he also looked for his friend. "We're not" said Hermione automatically and sat on the seat where Ron had been sitting "That doesn't mean i don't care what he's up to or where he is". At that moment the Portrait Hole opened again to admit Ron who had his hair tousled and was wet through.  
  
"Ron! What happened" said Hermione before she could recall that she wasn't in fact speaking to Ron. Ron looked up in surprise when he recognised that hermione had actually directly addressed him.  
  
"I, uh, Harry can you tell hermione she got a letter" he said producing the Letter from somewhere in his Robes "And, uh i took the owl that delivered it up to the owlery since it was such a bad night out there and its feathers were all ruffled. It was blowing a gale up there and i got a bit wet" he answered her question even though he had not addressed her directly.  
  
Harry took the letter and handed it to hermione "Who's it from?" he asked as she examined the front of it. 


	3. Tears

Chapter 3: Tears  
  
"Oh its only from Viktor" said Hermione as she sat on the couch to read the letter. Hermione unfolded the parchment and was surprised to find a rather short letter inside, not the usual long winded letter of adoration she normally recieved from viktor. She thought that was a pity since she was going to show Ron the next letter she received as proof that he did love her. Focusing on the letter, hermione began to read.  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I understand your concerns with regard to our relationship. I also do not think it is all it could be. More visits would be lovely and I do miss you when you are not with me. Unfortunately my life is quite complicated at the moment and I do not think i have the time to do as you suggest. Therefore i think it would make us both happier and be easier on us if we go our separate ways. Good luck with everything Hermione and keep in touch.  
  
Viktor.  
  
Hermione sat in shock, staring at her letter. Of all the things she had expected Viktor to say in reply to her last letter, this wasn't one of them. He had just broken up with her. She sat very still for a few more moments before standing abruptly and running for the portrait hole and dissappearing out through it.  
  
Harry and Ron stood next to where hermione had been sitting and stared after her in amazement.  
  
"What do you reckon that was about?" said Harry as he broke the silence which had developed during Hermione's dramatic departure.  
  
"I don't know. do you think it had anything to do with that letter she got?" asked Ron as he looked from the portrait hole back towards Harry. Spotting something on the floor he bent to pick it up, althought he didn't let Harry see what it was.  
  
"I think i might go talk to her.. do you think she'll let me?" asked Ron as he began to walk towards the portrait hole.  
  
"I don't know, maybe i should go?" said Harry uncertainly as he thought of the current argument.  
  
"No. Let me. Its about time i apologized anyway" said Ron as he got to the portrait hole and stepped through it.  
  
Ron looked left and right once he had exited the common room to try and determine which way Hermione would have fled. Deciding on a direction he followed his instincts until he neared Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Looking up and down the corridor to make sure no-one would spot him, he opened the door and ducked inside.  
  
"Hermione?" are you in here?" he asked quietly. Ron thought he heard a sniffle in response so he moved further into the bathroom.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked again. Then he saw a stall door closed, knowing that no-one else would use Moaning Myrtles Bathroom, and that if it was anyone else they would have yelled at him to get out long ago, he pulled out his wand and said "alomahora" and the door sprang open.  
  
"Hermione! whats wrong?!" he said as he noticed her sitting on the closed toilet with her head in her hands. As she lifted her head Ron noticed her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes were red rimmed.  
  
"Hermione?" he said again quietly questioning. Hermione looked up at her friend and said "Oh Ron!" before standing quickly and throwing her arms around his neck. Ron gingerly slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Shh. It'll be alright Hermione" he said as she started to cry again. They stood there with Ron holding Hermione and making comforting small talk until hermione finally stopped crying.  
  
"Hermione? I want you to tell me all about whatever's worrying you but." Ron paused and Hermione looked up uncertainly at him "Can we go somewhere else to talk. This isn't the most comfortable place to sit" he said and she finally smiled a small half smile through her tears.  
  
"Ok Ron. I'll show you somewhere i found" she said tearfully. Releasing her from the circle of his arms, Ron Beckoned for her to show him the way. They walked for a few minutes until they came upon a room Ron had never seen before. It was small, had a couch, a small fire in a fireplace and was warm and cosy.  
  
"Hermione! I never knew this was here!" he said as he sank down onto the couch.  
  
"Neither did i, until i took a wrong turn the other day" she said as she sat next to him.  
  
"You took a Wrong turn? What is the world coming to?" asked Ron jokingly, shuffling around on the couch trying to make himself more comfortable. Finally settling into a comfortable position, Ron felt something prick him in the skin. Feeling through his robes to see what it was he felt the parchment through the fabric.  
  
"Oh hermione. You dropped this" he said as he pulled the letter out of his robes. Hermione looked at it and her bottom lip began to tremble again. A fresh lot of tears escaped from her eyes and ran down her cheeks before she could reach for her handkerchief again.  
  
"Did you read it?" she said quietly. "No Hermione. i didn't read it" said Ron quietly as he offered her the letter again. She refused to take it and pushed it back to him "Read it then Ron" she said as she started to cry a bit harder.  
  
Ron unfolded the letter and began to read outloud "Dearest Hermione. I understand your concerns with regard to our relationship. I also do not think it is all it could be. More visits would be lovely and I do miss you when you are not with me" Ron looked over the top of the letter "You wrote to him about our argument?" he asked in disbelief. Hermione nodded and pointed back at the letter, silently telling him to continue. "Unfortunately my life is quite complicated at the moment and I do not think i have the time to do as you suggest. Therefore i think it would make us both happier and be easier on us if we go our separate ways. Good luck with everything Hermione and keep in touch" Ron's voice had gotten quieter and quieter as he had read the last paragraph.  
  
Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks continuously now and she was crying silently to herself. Ron moved on the couch so that he was sitting right next to her and put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly.  
  
After a short while in which Ron frantically tried to think of something to say or some way of making hermione stop crying, Hermione broke the silence by saying "You were right Ron" as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. A small smile battled it's way onto her face "he is a stupid git" she said. Ron laughed at her statement and handed her the letter. She took it, looked once at it and threw it in the fire, watching as it writhed in the flames. Neither of them said anything until the letter was gone. "well good riddence to bad rubbish. Anyone who makes you cry isn't worthy of being considered your boyfriend" said Ron adamantly.  
  
"Ron?" asked Hermione as she watched the flames. "mmmmm?" said Ron beginning to fall into his comfortable sleepy state again. "Am I lovable? Like what you said about someone scooping me into their arms and kissing me. Do you think anyone would ever want to do that?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Hermione! Of course they would" he said coming fully alert "Why wouldn't they!" he asked with a look of surprise on his face. Hermione looked down at her hands which were folded in her lap and bit her lip. To Ron she looked incredibly uncertain and vulnerable. His arm tightened across her shoulders involutarily, suprising even him as he had forgotten he still had it there.  
  
"Well, i'm not very attractive and well no-one really looks at me as possible date material" said hermione quietly.  
  
"Of course they do Hermione!" he said confidently. Hermione looked up to Ron's face and her eyes connected with his "you didn't. You kept saying you wanted to take a pretty girl to the ball last year. You never thought of me as pretty" she said uncertainly.  
  
"Hermione. Thats because i was blind!" he said angry at himself "I couldn't see you as a girl. You were my best friend, not a girl. I'm sorry. But you are definitely a girl, and definitely a beautiful one at that" Ron said as his face flushed pink and the tips of his ears went red.  
  
"Really? You mean that?" asked hermione a little less uncertain now. "God yes hermione" Ron said feverently.  
  
"I don't know.. Ron" said hermione still uncertain, "I don't feel beautiful and I've got this awful hair and I'm too short and I like to study too much". Ron smiled slightly at her description of herself.  
  
"Well we can't do anything about the studying thing can we? But the hair is nice and shortness does not make you unattractive" said Ron in a half joking, half serious tone of voice.  
  
"Thanks Ron.. I guess" said hermione still seeming uncertain of how to take his words.  
  
"Honestly Hermione! Just believe me! You Are Beautiful and you ARE dateable" said Ron forcefully. Hermione smiled slightly as she reached her free arm around his neck to hug him "Thanks Ron" she said. Ron uncertain of what to do drew her closer to him with the arm around her shoulders and slid his other arm up to hug her back. "Your welcome Hermione. I'm kind of sorry I was right though. I never wanted you to get hurt" he said squeezing her tightly.  
  
"Its probably for the best. Thanks for listening to me Ron. I'm glad that your my best friend" said hermione, at which Ron's ears went bright red again. 


	4. An Unexpected Invitation

Chapter 4: An unexpected invitation  
  
Ron climbed in through the Portrait hole the morning after he had comforted Hermione to find her sitting alone in a big squishy couch.  
  
"Hi Hermione" said Ron as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Ron" said Hermione not looking up from the thick book she held in her lap.  
  
"Whats that?" Ron asked, trying to get hermione to talk to him rather than stare at her book. Hermione looked up from her book with a sigh "Its recommended reading for Transfiguration". Ron stared at Hermione with his mouth open for a second "Hermione! Christmas holidays start in three days! you have heaps of time then to do your homework!".  
  
Hermione glared at Ron coldly and said "I know that Ron! I just wanted to get a head start".  
  
"Well wouldn't you rather play chess with the best friend you're not going to see for all of next week?" he asked teasingly. Hermione looked up quickly from her book "Why am i not going to see you for all of next week?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"I'm going home for christmas. Didn't you know?" Ron replied innocently.  
  
"No RON! I didn't know!" said hermione her voice rising slightly.  
  
"I was sure I told you. Well, Hermione, I'm going home for Christmas" said Ron.  
  
Hermione angrily closed her book and put it on the table in front of them. Turning her body so she was facing him she said "And why would you be going home for christmas?".  
  
"I haven't had christmas with my family in years, and bill and charlie are trying to get time off work to come back for the holidays" said ron "plus i don't want to go to the ball".  
  
"Oh Ron! Thats just stupid. Balls are a lot of fun, You should come to the ball!" replied hermione.  
  
"No. I'm not being stupid!" said Ron childishly "And I don't want to go to a stupid ball".  
  
"Balls aren't stupid! They are a lot of Fun!" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Fun! Yeah right!" retorted Ron.  
  
"You just haven't had fun at one yet! You won't dance, you don't want to socialise, you stood and watched all night last year instead of enjoying yourself!" said hermione stubbornly.  
  
"And i don't want to do it again!" replied Ron.  
  
"Just give it another go Ron!" said hermione almost pleadingly.  
  
"No" replied Ron  
  
"Please?" asked hermione  
  
"No! I'm not going and that is final!" yelled Ron getting angry.  
  
"well Fine!" yelled Hermione at Ron who was now standing opposite her in the gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah Fine then!" Replied Ron with obvious anger in his voice.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" raged Hermione as she turned on her heel and walked towards to the stairs to the girls dormitories.  
  
"You do that then! Walk Away!" yelled Ron at her retreating back. Coming out of his rage, Ron shook himself mentally and looked around at the crowd of people which had formed in the common Room to watch the argument. "What? Have you never seen a fight before?" he asked of the crowd as he broke his way through and began to ascend the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
Flopping on his bed, Ron buried his head in his pillow. "Why does she always get to me?" he thought outloud.  
  
"Because you care what she thinks" came the unexpected reply from the doorway as Harry entered the room.  
  
"Ron, What was the fight about this time?" asked harry resignedly as he sank onto his own bed.  
  
"What? you didn't hear?" asked ron sarcastically. Lifting his face from his pillow Ron looked at his best friend for confirmation before continuing. "She Asked me why i was going home for christmas and not staying for the Yule Ball this year". Groaning loudly Ron dropped his head back into his pillow.  
  
"Oh" was all harry could get out while he tried desperately to stifle his smile. "So how did you end up fighting over THAT?" asked harry once he had regained his composure.  
  
"Hermione thought that i should go to the ball rather than going home. I said i didn't want to go to some stupid ball and we started arguing over whether balls are stupid or not!" said ron into his pillow.  
  
"Well, Ron, Balls aren't always stupid. Last year wasn't really very exciting but i think that this year will be much much better.." said harry wistfully.  
  
Raising his head from the pillow again Ron said in exasperation "Harry! Why would it be so much better this year? I'll go and watch everyone dance, eat, drink and go to bed early".  
  
"like you did last year" said harry from where he was lying on his bed. "So ask someone you actually want to take to the ball!" said harry as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.  
  
"Yeah. Where do i find someone who would go with me?" asked Ron as he let his head fall into the pillow again. "Well you could ask Hermione.." said harry hesitantly not sure what Ron's reaction to this would be.  
  
Ron raised his head from the pillow once more and sat up on his bed. "And why do you think she would go with me?" he asked of his best friend, Curiosity obviously getting the better of him.  
  
"Well, I don't know Ron. She hasn't been asked by anyone else, and she did say 'Next year, don't ask me as a last resort'" replied harry as he rolled over onto his stomach to look at his best friend "Its up to you of course though".  
  
Ron flopped back onto his bed again with a sigh. "Harry. Balls are stupid!" said ron Vehemently "Now you're trying to make me go to it as well!".  
  
Harry rolled his eyes heavenward and said "Geez Ron, I just want you to come along and have some fun. Missing all of the Christmas holidays just because you don't want to go to the ball is really stupid".  
  
Ron rolled to his feet and said "I'm not going! ok! and thats final!" he almost yelled as he moved towards the door again.  
  
"Whatever you say ron. But Christmas is just not going to be the same without you" said harry as Ron disappeared out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Ron's temper had cooled considerably as he had made his way through the castle to the main doors. He was almost sorry for arguing with Harry and Hermione. Harry was partially right, Christmas wasn't going to be the same if he wasn't spending it here at hogwarts, but maybe it would be better because he didn't have to attend the stupid ball.  
  
Smiling wryly to himself, Ron stepped out into the cold winter air. For the first time in weeks it wasn't snowing and the the wind had stopped. The air was still and cold and the sun hung just above the horizon over the lake. There was one other person out obviously using the break in the bad weather to take a walk as well.  
  
Ron started to walk in the same direction as the lone figure who appeared to be heading towards the lake. As he got closer he was surprised to find that he could tell from a distance that it was Hermione.  
  
Ron stopped and looked, trying to pick what had alerted him to the fact that it was hermione. Her hair was covered with a woollen beanie and her black woolen robes were the same cut and colour as everybody elses. It clicked that it was the way she was standing that made him so sure it was her. Shrugging to himself Ron continued in the direction of Hermione, grabbing a handful of snow on the way.  
  
He walked quietly, forming his handful of snow into a snowball, until he was about 10 metres from hermione. Preparing to throw his snowball, Ron was attacked from behind by an angry animated snowman.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Ron as the snowman exploded into a shower of snow and covered him from head to foot in snow and water.  
  
"Don't try and sneak up on me" said Hermione as she turned around to view Ron standing drenched behind her.  
  
Ron opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times "But how..?" he asked as he tried to formulate his question.  
  
"As i said, don't try and sneak up behind me. I know from a mile away when you're near" She said as she aimed her wand to perform a drying charm on Ron.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in shock for a moment or two before closing his mouth and swallowing noticeably.  
  
"Hermione. I just came out to say sorry for yelling at you. Balls probably aren't stupid. I just don't enjoy them" Ron said in a rush not knowing why he was apologizing, that hadn't been his aim at all.  
  
"Its alright Ron" said hermione as she returned to her contemplation of the sunset "I have fun at them and i just don't want you to miss out because of one bad experience".  
  
"Well how do you know that any other experience would be any better than last years?" Ron asked as he moved to stand next to hermione looking out over the lake and the sunset. They stood staring at the sunset for a long time in a comfortable silence before Hermione answered "You just have to take someone you know you'll have fun with Ron". Ron sighed audibly and said "That's what Harry said too". Hermione just smiled in response and returned her gaze to the lowering sun.  
  
They stood side by side for a few more minutes watching as the sun quickly sank beneath the horizon.  
  
When the sun had finally set they turned to walk back to the school building and Ron broke the comfortable silence which had developed again and resumed the conversation "So who are you going with then?".  
  
Hermione shrugged and said "No-one. Nobody has asked me who i think i would have fun with".  
  
"Hermione! the dance is in 3 days! Why haven't you taken up any of the offers i've been hearing about for the last week?" Ron asked in surprise as they climbed the steps to the castle.  
  
"Oh honestly Ron! I don't want to go with Neville this year, he hasn't got the courage to ask Joanne from the 4th year who he really wants to take, he was just asking me because its easier than working up the courage to ask her" hermione said as she stopped to dry her feet at the bottom of the stairs "And well all the others i barely know and don't want to spend a whole night making small talk with and dancing uncomfortably with".  
  
"So you'll just go alone then?" Ron asked as they walked up a flight of stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I guess so. It'll be fun anyway i'm sure" said Hermione in what seemed to be a cheerful voice even though her smile appeared somewhat forced.  
  
"Hermione? Do you want to go to the dance with me?" asked Ron as they reached the entry to the common room. Ron realised after he had said it, what he had said. It had just seemed a natural progression of the conversation and he hadn't even thought about it. "As friends i mean?" he said as his ears turned bright red.  
  
"But Ron! Your going home!" said hermione as they stopped walking.  
  
"I can change that if you want" said Ron with a shrug.  
  
"You're sure about this?" asked hermione again uncertainly.  
  
"Geez hermione! just answer the question" said Ron irritably.  
  
"Ron. Settle down. I would like to go with you if you want to go to some stupid ball" said hermione teasingly before she gave the password to the fat lady.  
  
"Hermione you are making me regret asking you to this stupid ball already" said Ron jokingly as they climbed through into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I think you'll change your mind on how stupid balls are by the end of Saturday night" said hermione as she moved towards where Harry and Ginny were sitting on a couch near the fire.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ron followed Hermione to where the other two were sitting.  
  
"You two are alone together and we didn't hear your arguments from a mile away? Are you alright?" teased Harry while Hermione and Ron settled into armchairs.  
  
"So hermione, which lucky guy had stolen you from us for the night of the ball?" asked Ginny and got a warning glance from Harry. "Gin, Do you want to spark the stupid ball debate again?" he asked in an exaggerated whisper so that Hermione and Ron heard him clearly.  
  
Hermione answered Ginny's question with "Its a surprise" and Ron said "Balls are so stupid" at the same time. Ron tried to glare at hermione and she was trying to glare at him, however the corners of their mouths both twitched and they burst out laughing, much to the astonishment of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Did we miss something?" asked ginny as she looked from one to the other.  
  
"No nothing" gasped ron as he tried to regain his composure.  
  
"I have to go send an owl" said Ron as he stood up, still red in the face from laughing.  
  
"I'll come with you" said hermione as she also stood up "I have to send off my application for Wizarding World Wide Magazine" she said as she summoned it from her dormitory.  
  
"Ok lets go then. We'll meet you guys at dinner ok?" Ron said as he started to walk away. 


	5. Hermione's Secret Date

Chapter five: Hermione's Secret Date  
  
"Hermione.." began Ron as they entered the corridor leading away from Gryffindor tower "I don't mind if you tell people that we are going together. We are friends after all".  
  
"I know Ron" said Hermione "I wasn't sure how you felt about me telling people though. I kept my date a secret last year so they'll just think i'm doing the same thing this year".  
  
"Yeah except last year your "Date" was vicky not me" said Ron with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Ron. Lets not go through this again!" said Hermione exasperatedly as they reached the owlery.  
  
"Ok sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it" said Ron apologetically as pig flew from the rafters to hit him in the chest.  
  
"Ouch! Oh its only you you stupid owl" said Ron, busily disentangling Pig from his shirt. Setting the little owl on an overturned crate, he cautioned the overexcited bird to "Just stay there for a moment Pig". Hedwig hooted her Hello from the rafters and gave Pig a look which conveyed great disgust, much like the look a fully grown dog would direct at a young excitable puppy. Pig looked quickly up to the rafters, acknowledged the older bird's look and stood tall on the crate with his chest puffed out, looking for all the world like he was about to be awarded a medal on his furry little chest. Ron laughed softly at Pig's antics and pulled a clean piece of parchment and Quill from his robe pocket. Setting it down next to pig on the crate he began writing his letter.  
  
Dear Mum,  
  
I'm going to the stupid ball afterall so i won't be home for Christmas. Happy Christmas.  
  
Ron.  
  
"Ron! You can't send that!" said Hermione peering over his shoulder, obviously having finished attaching her application to a post owl.  
  
"Why not?" he asked as he wiped his quill clean.  
  
"No. You are going to write that again. Tear the parchment in half and start again" hermione said with a note of authority in her voice which sounded suspiciously like Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Well what do you want me to say?" asked Ron slightly irritably as he followed her instructions and tore the paper in half.  
  
Hermione began talking and Ron scribbled her sentences down until they had a finished letter that read.  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
  
I won't be coming home on the hogwarts express on thursday as i have decided to stay at school for the holidays. There is to be a yule ball on 2 days before christmas and I have decided to give Balls another chance and go to this one. I hope you all have a lovely christmas.  
  
Ron.  
  
"You just wanted me to write the part about giving balls a second chance!" said Ron as he re-read the letter.  
  
"Well so what if i did?" asked Hermione with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"You're not going to prove to me that Balls aren't stupid hermione" he said as he attached the newly finished letter to Pig's outstreched leg.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"What took you guys so long?" asked ginny as they slid into seats at the gryffindor table. "Ron had to compose a letter while i waited" said Hermione as she reached for the mashed potatoes.  
  
"Me? Composed the letter? You're the one that composed the letter! I just wrote it down!" said Ron piling food onto his plate.  
  
"Well it's not my fault your letter would have put your whole family off side!" said Hermione as she glared at Ron.  
  
"It would not have put my whole family offside!" said Ron indignantly also glaring at hermione.  
  
"What were you writing home about?" asked Ginny, bringing them both back to earth.  
  
"Oh nothing" they both said at once. Harry and Ginny looked at each other with curiosity evident on their faces.  
  
Just then the four of them were interrupted by Professor McGonagall "Could i please see you all in my office straight after dinner" she said briskly and they all looked at each other in surprise and dread.  
  
"What have we done now?" asked Harry as he watched her walk out of the hall.  
  
"I guess we better go follow her" said Ron with very little enthusiasm in his voice.  
  
"I guess" said Ginny as they all stood and filed out of the common Room. Walking briskly through the hallways, the four friends were all silent, cataloguing in there minds what this might be about. None of them could think of anything they had done wrong recently to get them into trouble. Reaching Professor McGonagall's study, they all stepped back and pushed each other forward to knock. Eventually Hermione raised her hand and knocked quietly on the door. They all clearly heard Professor McGonagall's voice from the otherside of the door say "come in".  
  
All four of them moved through the door and stood looking at the ceiling, at the walls or at the floor, not sure what emotion they would see on their Professors face.  
  
"I have good news" she started. "Ron and Ginny, it appears that all of your older brothers have managed to get away from their work to come home for Christmas" Professor Mcgonagall paused and picked up a piece of parchment from her desk "Your mother and Father wish for you to go home for christmas and have asked if Harry and Hermione would like to go with you.  
  
Ron smiled at the professor, he thought this was the best news he'd heard all day, it meant no Yule ball! Ginny looked dissappointed and Professor McGonagall looked at her for a while before continuing.  
  
"I know how much you have all been looking forward to the ball, so i have written to Mrs. Weasley to say that we will put you on the Hogwarts Express on Christmas Eve, the morning after the Ball. Is that acceptable?" Harry, Hermione and Ginny nodded eagerly and Ron nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Thankyou for your time. Dismissed" said Professor McGonagall as she went back to her work. 


	6. A Visit to Hagrid's

Chapter Six: A Visit to Hagrid's.  
  
"So yeh decided teh stay fer Christmas did ya Ron?" asked Hagrid ushered them into his cabin.  
  
"yeah, I'm going home on Christmas Eve, Uh i decided to go to the Yule Ball after all" said Ron uncomfortably.  
  
"Well good on yer Ron. Who's th' lucky gal?" asked Hagrid as he placed Rock cakes on the table in front of them.  
  
"Uh, well i'm actually going with Hermione" said Ron taking a rock cake and feeding it to fang under the table.  
  
"Well Congratulations teh both of yer, its' 'bout time if you ask me" said hagrid turning back to the stove to get the teapot.  
  
"What do you mean its about time?" asked Ron suspiciously.  
  
"Well its 'bout time yeh two realised you liked each other" replied hagrid absently.  
  
"Uh, Hagrid, Uh we don't like each other... uh we're not going out together" said Hermione with embarrassment evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh my mistak'. sorry 'bout that. just 'ssumed you know that yeh'd finally worked it out." said hagrid setting the teapot and cups down on the table "oh but i shouldn'ta said that". Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and exchanged bemused expressions before changing the topic of conversation.  
  
Later in the afternoon as it began to get dark, Ron and hermione bid Hagrid farewell with him shouting after them "Have fun at th' ball". They both smiled and waved back at him and began to walk towards the brightly lit castle.  
  
"I had a good afternoon, did you?" asked Hermione as they picked there way through snow piles.  
  
"Yeah it was fun. I like hagrid" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah me too" replied Hermione. They walked on in silence which grew increasingly uncomfortable until Ron couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Hermione.." He said stopping abruptly in the snow. Hermione stopped as well and turned towards him looking at him questioningly "Can't we just forget what Hagrid said?".  
  
Hermione's face flushed and she smiled with obvious relief as she nodded and smiled. "Please Ron! Lets forget it" she said quickly "I don't like you that way".  
  
Ron smiled and said "And I don't like you that way!". Hermione offered her hand to Ron who took it and shook hands with her "Ok we'll just forget that he thinks we like each other then" said Ron dropping her hand and beginning to walk towards the castle again "Because we both know thats not right, we are just friends" he added.  
  
Slipping into their seats at the gryffindor table Hermione and Ron scanned the room to see who had left for the holidays. Not many of the upper school had left at all.  
  
"May i have your attention" said Dumbledore from the front platform. The hall quietened slowly as everyone turned to their headmaster.  
  
"Tommorrow night is the yule ball and i know you are all excited. The ball will begin at 7pm and include dinner. Everyone is expected to wear dress robes and you are able to come alone if you wish. Now before we all waste away, please enjoy your dinner".  
  
"Ron.. are you going to the ball?" asked ginny as she looked across the table at her brother.  
  
"Balls are stupid" said Ron again for the 3rd or 4th time in 2 days.  
  
"But yes he's going" put in hermione from his right hand side.  
  
"Thanks Hermione" said Ron with a touch of anger in his voice "and yes Ginny, i am going alone". The rest of dinner passed with uncomfortable conversation as Ron didn't want to join in the conversation. "I'm finished. See you all later" said Ron abruptly when he had eaten enough. As he left the great hall, Hermione got up out of his seat and moved after him.  
  
"Ron!" she called as she got to the doors of the hall just in time to see him disappearing down a corridor. "Ron!" she called again as she ran after him. "oh do stop!" she called as he went to duck through a doorway. Ron stopped and turned to face her. "I'm sorry Ron!" she cried as she caught up with him. "I didn't want to make you angry!" she said "I just didn't want ginny to start matching you up with other people!".  
  
"Its alright I guess 'Mione. I just hate... I don't know. It just irritated me" Ron said as he leant against the wall staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"What did you call me Ron?" asked Hermione with curiosity evident in her voice. Her heart had skipped a beat when she had heard 'Mione come from Ron's Mouth.  
  
"I called you Hermione didn't I?" asked Ron looking at her as if she was insane.  
  
"No Ron, You called me 'Mione' said Hermione not looking directly at Ron "and I liked you calling me 'Mione"  
  
"Why?" asked Ron in confusion.  
  
"No-one else calls me 'Mione. I guess it makes me feel special or something" said Hermione with colour beginning to creep into her cheeks.  
  
"So you would like me to call you 'Mione?" asked Ron realising that saying the name 'Mione was making his heart skip a bit as he watched Hermione blush.  
  
"Yes, Ron if you want to that is" she said very quietly.  
  
"Ok, i'll call you Mione, as long as you don't say another word about the ball to anyone else" he said jokingly.  
  
Both of them looked at each other at the same time and their eyes locked onto each other. Ron was transfixed by her eyes, he had never been able to see so far into her soul before by looking into her beautiful brown eyes. He had never paid much attention to them before, but then again, he thought to himself, he had never paid much attention to her before either. Standing facing him with a small smile on her face, she looked astonishingly beautiful, why had he not noticed this before? he asked himself. He felt so close to his best friend right now, that he could almost tell what she was thinking.  
  
"Well, uh.. we should get back to the common room right?" whispered Hermione, breaking the eye contact and beginning to walk away from him. "Are you coming Ron?" she asked, stopping to wait for him. He nodded and joined her, walking side by side up the staircase towards Griffyndor tower. 


	7. Christmas Eve Eve

Chapter Seven: Christmas Eve Eve  
  
"YAY! Christmas Eve Eve!" yelled Seamus as he awoke his dorm-mates on the morning of the yule ball.  
  
"Seamus. Save it for tommorrow" grumbled Ron as he rolled over to go back to sleep "Or maybe even the day after that" he added.  
  
"Oy Ron.. Getup would you? Hermione's looking for you already" yelled Harry from the doorway of the dorm.  
  
"Just another few minutes" mumbled Ron rolling over to go to sleep again.  
  
"Oh honestly!" said a female voice as the owner of it pushed its way into the dormitory. "Getup Ron! we have to go to hogsmeade!" said Hermione as she began to drag him out of bed.  
  
"Mione! leave me to sleep!" he said as he gathered the covers around him again and promptly rolled over to face the wall.  
  
"You guys act like your married!" said Seamus as he walked out of the room laughing with Dean. Harry just smiled at Ron's back and said "'Mione?" teasingly before leaving the room as well.  
  
"Whats with them?" asked Hermione grabbing Ron's covers and tried to pull them off.  
  
"Mione! IF you dare pull my covers down.. I won't go to the ball with you!" Ron said through clenched teeth as he tried valiantly to keep his covers tucked around his chin.  
  
"Doesn't matter" said hermione laughingly still trying to pull the covers off. Ron let go of the covers, rubbed his eyes and sat up bemusedly "Why?".  
  
"You'll have to go anyway to get some dinner, so I guess it doesn't matter if you go with me or not because we'll end up hanging around together anyway. Just hurry up and get out of bed Ron" she said as she ran back down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"I won't go!" yelled Ron in response flopping back into his bed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione had pulled Ron into every shop that contained clothes that existed in hogsmeade. She said that she wanted to make sure that they looked good tonight and everytime she'd announced this Ron had greeted the statement with a shrug of his shoulders and an unenthusiastic grunt. He wasn't as unenthusiastic as he appeared however, because during this time, as no other time since he had known Hermione, he had witnessed her acting like a typical Teenage Girl. "This dress doesn't fit right!" or "Ron, do you think this dress looks nice on me?" where questions Ron never thought he would hear Hermione utter, but utter them she had, and many times over. That explained why, while all their friends were at the three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ron were still scouring the clothes shops trying to find a suitable dress. She was browsing through rack after rack of dress robes, looking for the perfect dress when Ron spotted a beautiful blue dress on a rack standing behind Hermione.  
  
"How about that one?" he asked her.  
  
"Ohhh. I don't know Ron.. It's a bit too glamourous for me wouldn't you say?" she responded pulling the dress off the rack and holding it against herself.  
  
Ron looked at it and shook his head "No Mione, it'll look wonderful and it goes with my Robes. Go and try it on" he replied. Hermione looked at the dress for a second longer before sighing and walking off towards the change rooms with the dress slung over her arm. When she emerged, Ron's breath caught in his throat, standing in front of him was his best friend, but it wasn't his best friend, the dress had transformed his studious best friend into a regal beauty, fit for the Queen's Court in London.  
  
"Mione! You look Wonderful!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione smiled shyly in return and did a graceful turn in front of the mirror.  
  
"Get that one Mione" said Ron decisively. She looked over at him for a few seconds and nodded once to herself before returning to the change rooms to put on her hogwarts Robes once again.  
  
"To the three Broomsticks then?" asked Ron holding the door open for hermione to exit the dress shop.  
  
"Yes. All that shopping has put me in the mood for some Butterbeer" said hermione with a smile. Ron nodded and they walked together to the crowded inn where most of their school friends were already sitting in groups talking, laughing and drinking butterbeer.  
  
"There's a group of Gryffindors over there. Do you want to sit with them?" asked Ron as they spotted a sizable group of their fellow Gryffindors in amongst the Crowd. Hermione nodded and Ron began to make his way through the crowd to the table in the corner. Finally they both made it through the seemingly endless crowd of their school fellows to slide into seats around the table.  
  
"Hello Ron! Hello Hermione!" said Harry brightly to the new arrivals.  
  
"Hello Harry" they both replied in unison.  
  
"Hi Ron, Hermione" said Ginny pushing harry along the seat so she could get closer into the conversation.  
  
"Did you find a dress?" she asked of Hermione. "Yes" replied hermione holding up her bag to show that she'd made a purchase.  
  
"Can we see?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"No!" said Ron from the otherside of the table causing everyone to turn and look at him in surprise.  
  
"No" he said a bit more calmly "It's a surprise. Its very very beautiful though".  
  
A small smile spread across Ginny's face "So you've seen it Ron?" she asked teasingly. Ron's face flushed his trademark embarrassed red "uh.. yeah" was all he could think of to say.  
  
"Why do you get to see and no-one else does?" Ginny probed. Ron threw a pleading look at hermione and she jumped into the conversation "Ginny, it really is a surprise, Ron was there when I bought it, that's all". Ginny pouted exageratedly and everyone at the table began to laugh.  
  
"Well why where you there when she bought it then?" asked Ginny, causing Ron to blush again.  
  
"I asked for his opinion" countered hermione quickly watching Ron struggle to form a sentence that wouldn't let Harry and Ginny know that he was in fact more important to her Ball plans than a mere opinion.  
  
"Ron's Opinion?!? Hermione what were you thinking!" laughed Ginny poking her brother in the ribs. Hermione laughed along with the rest of the table and reached across and squeezed Ron's hand under the table. Ron caught her eye and smiled slightly and felt his heart skip a beat as she returned his smile.  
  
Ron sat in shock for a second trying to analyse what had just happened, he hadn't just felt "something" for his best friend had he? No of course he hadn't he assured himself, although a small part of his mind kept yelling at him, trying to convince him that Yes he had just felt the first signs of attraction to his best friend.  
  
"So who are you going with then Hermione?" asked Ginny now turning her teasing attention from her brother to Hermione.  
  
"Not Telling" said hermione with a smile.  
  
"Yes! Tell us at least something about this mysterious date of yours" said Ginny jokingly. Hermione sighed "Ok you can ask one question" she said finally. Ginny smiled delightedly and looked around the table at her friends.  
  
"Is he in Gryffindor?" she asked with her eyes sparkling. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked in Ron's direction briefly before answering "I'm not going to answer that" she said haughtily.  
  
"So he is then!" said Ginny "Since if he wasn't you would have told us!" she stated getting approving nods from around the table.  
  
"So lets see then. Who in Gryffindor hasn't got a date for the ball?" she continued her musing outloud.  
  
"Well it could be Neville" said Harry dubiously "I'm not sure if he asked Joanna or Not". Ginny shook her head.  
  
"No I think its someone much closer to home." she paused for a second watching Hermione who was trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
"I think its Ron!" said Ginny loudly and Ron and Hermione both blushed a bright red while bursting out laughing. Everyone at the table sat looking at each other in shock.  
  
"Does this mean." asked Seamus. "No. no.. we're just friends" said Ron smiling at hermione, who smiled back once again and definitely made his heart leap this time. 


	8. Awaiting the Ball

Chapter Eight: Awaiting the Ball  
  
The more Ron thought about the ball, the more nervous he became. He was going with his best friend, just as friends. Why should he be nervous? He knew exactly why. in the last 24 hours his best friend had gone from being someone who he was just best friends with, to someone who he got butterflies over. Every second that dragged by while he waited, made his butterflies worse.  
  
Music suddenly started to drift into the Entry from the great hall interrupting Ron's confused thoughts. Hermione had asked him to meet her here as she had to see one of the professors first. Ron stood under a wreath of flowers and plants hanging from the roof, staring unconernedly around the room, waiting for hermione.  
  
"Ron?" asked someone from behind him. As he turned, Ron's breath caught in his throat. Standing behind him was Hermione looking beautiful. She was dressed in the dark blue dress robes he'd picked for her and she had her hair neatly caught in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her makup was understated and she looked positively radiant.  
  
"Mione! You look beautiful... No better than beautiful.. Perfect" said Ron as he tried valiantly to stop the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. Hermione stepped up to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Ron" she said as she slipped her hand into his. Ron looked in surprise from hermione's hand to her face "what?" he asked quietly. Hermione shrugged and said "Just friends. We're partners at a ball, You are supposed to hold my hand". Ron nodded nervously and tried again to subdue the blush in his cheeks.  
  
"Harry!" shouted Hermione from beside him. Harry smiled and nodded and manuovred his way through the throng of students.  
  
"Ginny? Harry, you asked Ginny?" asked Ron incredulously as he saw his sister's hand entwined with harry's. Harry smiled and said "Just as friends". Ron spluttered a bit and said "it doesn't look like just as friends to me". Hermione tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention and when he turned to her, she raised their joined hands and showed him. "Oh.... ok" said Ron defeated.  
  
"Oi look at that would you?" Ron heard Fred or George say from somewhere near him. Rolling his eyes he turned to face his older brother.  
  
"What now Fred?" said Ron as he tried to hide the fact that he was holding Hermione's hand.  
  
"Haven't you looked up?" asked Fred mischeivously. Ron rolled his eyes at Fred and looked up towards the ceiling. What greeted him however, was not the wreath of flowers he had seen before, but a gigantic bough of mistletoe.  
  
"Fred! Turn it back!" said Ron angrily as he looked at his smiling brother.  
  
"Too late. You're standing under mistletoe with a girl. You know what you have to do" said Fred pointing at Ron and Hermione. Ron looked around at all the people in the main hall who were now paying close attention to the conversation occurring in the middle.  
  
Turning to Hermione he spoke quietly to her "Mione, we have to kiss. There's nothing we can do about it now. Once you have stepped under the mistletoe, its magic sort of takes over, Right now, we probably can't move more than a metre in any direction, the only way to break the charm is for us to kiss each other".  
  
Hermione cast a venemous glance in Fred's direction and nodded her head. Biting her Lip nervously she asked "how do we...?" Ron smiled self consciously "You mean you've never...?" and Hermione nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Ok put your arms around my shoulders, i'll put my arms around your waist. Tilt your head up and i'll kiss you ok? When i do, its polite to close your eyes" Ron said with a smile on his face. Hermione laughed softly at his joke and nodded her head again. Ron took a small step towards Hermione, closing the distance between them, he nervously slipped his arms around hermione's waist and waited while she moved her arms up around his neck. As she did, Ron's stomach filled with butterflies again, he really couldn't believe he was about to do this.  
  
"This is quite comfortable you know" said Hermione breaking through Ron's scattered thoughts and bringing him back to the present.  
  
"Yeah it is isn't it" he replied softly laughing.  
  
"Ok are you ready?" asked Ron nervously. Hermione tilted her head to look up at him, "mmm Hmm" she replied softly. Ron looked down into the face of his best friend and felt his heart do another flip.  
  
"You're beautiful" said Ron absently as he bent his head to hers and rested his lips against hers. Ron wasn't prepared for the effect that simple action would have on him. He felt as if bolts of electricity had sped through him leaving him all tingly in the aftermath. Ron had to mentally stop himself from deepening the kiss, even though every part of his body was crying at him to continue. Breaking his lips away from hers, Ron stood for a second with his arms around her waist, almost as if he were trying to stop his knees from collapsing under the weight of his Body.  
  
Ron was rudely broken away from his contemplation of Hermione's face by the applause that echoed around them. Instantly their faces turned bright red and they jumped away from each other.  
  
"What is all the commotion?" asked professor McGonagall as she appeared in the doorway to the great hall. Her eyes scanned the crowd and satisfied herself that there was nothing untoward happening, she spoke again "You may all enter the great hall now, Welcome to the Christmas ball". Hermione self consciously reached for Ron's hand again and mumbled to him under her breath "Just friends". Ron took a deep breath and nodded as he took her hand and followed the stream of students into the hall. 


	9. The Christmas Ball

Chapter Nine: The Christmas Ball  
  
"Lets sit over there shall we?" asked Harry as he came up behind them in the great hall. Ron nodded and the four of them moved to a table near the back of the room. Within a couple of minutes the tables at the back of the room were filled with students talking and laughing. The band at the front of the hall struck up a fast dance tune and all over the place girls were dragging their chosen boys up to dance. Ron laughed as Ginny jumped up, grabbed harry by the arm, and proceeded to drag him off to the dance floor.  
  
"Do you want to dance Hermione?" asked Ron watching her looking almost wistfully off towards the dance floor.  
  
"What? Oh no. Not to a fast song like this" she said.  
  
"Ron?" she asked after a moment. "That kiss.. ". Ron went red again and said "Yeah Mione. It was nice" he said quietly so no one else would hear.  
  
"It was nice, and it was my first" said Hermione quietly "I think i'll remember it forever". Ron ducked his head to hide his embarassment and said "It was my first too". He heard hermione gasp and looked up to find her looking at him in amazement.  
  
"No Way!" she said in surprise. They sat in silence for a long time until a new song came on.  
  
"Oh! This is my favourite song!" said Hermione happily.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" asked Ron feeling really embarrassed.  
  
"Please?" she asked him almost pleadingly. He offered her his hand and helped her from her seat. They moved to the middle of the floor and Ron opened his arms wide in the traditional waltz pose. Hermione however shook her head and stepped in and circled her arms around his neck. "As we agreed before, this is more comfortable" she said as he nervously put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Relax Ron!" said Hermione laughingly as they started to sway to the music.  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron who was sitting next to her at the small table they were sharing with Ginny and Harry. Harry now had his arm around Ginny's waist and she was leaning in whispering something in his ear. Hermione privately agreed with Ron's earlier statement that it didn't look like they were just friends. Ron caught her eye and rolled his eyes and then looked at Harry and Ginny. It was obviously getting a bit much for him as well.  
  
"Do you want to dance Ron?" asked Hermione although she felt like her feet were going to fall off.  
  
"Again?" he said jokingly before getting to his feet. He'd been really good about dancing, especially after his dismal history at last years ball where he hadn't danced once. Hermione smiled to herself, it made a difference that she only wanted to dance to the slow songs and when they did dance it was comfortable, not the uncomfortableness of dancing with someone you don't know inside out.  
  
"Oh I know this song from my childhood" Hermione said as they reached the dance floor and melted into each others arms again. Hermione laid her head against Ron's Chest and relaxed completely into Ron's embrace. Ron felt Hermione relax completely against him, she felt so right in his arms this way that Ron couldn't believe that he had never contemplated needing her as more than a friend before today. How many times had he held her? He couldn't remember but he did know that he had never felt this "Rightness" before. Resting his head on the top of her head, Ron continued to sway slightly to the music and allowed his mind to roam freely through his newly discovered feelings for his best friend.  
  
When the music finished, Ron didn't want to let Hermione go and he hesitated for a minute or so, hoping that another slow song would come on and that he could hold her again. Hermione wiggled slightly and looked up at Ron asking "Ron..?" he nodded his head and released his grip from around her waist.  
  
They both began to move slowly back to where they were sitting when they heard a familiar voice say from behind them "Moving down in the world are you mudblood? Sliding down in the world of boyfriends. Gone from Krum to Weasle". Ron absently grabbed at Hermione's Hand as if to stop her from answering, but she turned her head and said "What do you care Malfoy? The amount of attention you pay to my personal life, anyone would think that you CARE what happens to a mudblood" Malfoy looked at her venimously "I don't care MUDBLOOD. You two suit each other. No-one else would want either of you". Ron straightened to his full height and made a point of looking around "Oh.. uh.. draco.. i know i CAN't Talk and all since i am supposedly on the bottom rung of the boyfriend ladder.. but ah who did you come with to the ball?". Malfoy shot daggers at both Ron and Hermione and stormed off with Crabbe and Goyle close behind him.  
  
"Lets go and sit down, how about we return to your little sister and her supposed friend harry" said Hermione. Ron nodded and released his grip on her hand. When they returned to the table they found Harry and Ginny grinning stupidly at each other and leaning comfortably against each other. Ron cleared his throat and said uncomfortably "Well uh i guess your no longer just friends then?". Harry and Ginny didn't even look at each other but nodded simultaneously.  
  
~~~  
  
"Mione? Do you want to go for a walk?" asked Ron in a strained voice. He didn't want to watch his sister and Harry any longer. They had been holding hands and talking only to each other. It was a good thing that Harry and Ginny hadn't kissed each other yet (or at least not in front of him) otherwise he probably would have been physically sick.  
  
"mm. Ok Ron" said Hermione looking pointedly at Ginny and Harry before standing up. They exited the Great hall and walked out into the garden in a companionable silence.  
  
"Are you alright Ron?" asked Hermione sitting on one of the many concrete benches which had been placed strategically around the garden.  
  
"Huh?" replied Ron "Uh Yeah" he said eventually.  
  
"You don't seem OK" said hermione worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Hermione, I guess its just a bit of a shock" he replied. From back in the hall the music died down again followed by applause "Sounds like the balls over" said Ron trying to change the topic.  
  
"Uh yeah. Did you have fun at this one Ron?" asked Hermione mischeiviously. Ron slowly nodded his head "Yeah I guess I did Mione. You were right of course, it all depends on who you take". Hermione smiled "I just have to say it, I Told you so" she said childishly. Ron laughed and rose from the chair. He turned and offered Hermione his hand to help her from the chair, Pulling her up strongly she almost fell over again. Ron caught her small frame in his arms to stop her from falling and held the laughing girl while she regained her feet.  
  
"Ron!" she said laughing loudly "You knew that was going to happen!".  
  
"Maybe.. Maybe Not" joked Ron releasing Hermione from his arms again.  
  
"Lets go in" she said and began to walk up the path towards the entrance to the school, still laughing.  
  
Crossing over the threshold into the entrance hall, Hermione and Ron were greeted with many of their school fellows saying goodbye to their partners as they came from different houses. Moving through the crowds of students Hermione and Ron began to make their way up towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Hey isn't that Ginny?" asked Hermione as she saw a flash of red hair somewhere ahead of them  
  
"Looks like she's taking the shortcut. Lets go that way too" said Hermione and changed direction. Ron followed hermione up the deserted corridor listening to her chatter on about the ball. As he rounded a corner, he was confronted with a sight that he really wanted to avoid, Harry standing with Ginny within the circle of his arms, with their lips pressed together. Ron stood still for a second, trying to get his anger under control, part of him knew that he was reacting irrationally to all of this, but the other half continued to be affronted by the scene in front of him. Eventually his emotions settled into anger and he shot an angry look at Harry and then he took off running up the corridor towards Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ron?" shouted hermione as she climbed in through the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron?" she called again.  
  
"Leave me alone!" said Ron from where he sat staring at the fire. Hermione looked up as the first of the students returning from the ball entered.  
  
"Whats wrong?" she asked. Ron stood up and walked away from her before exploding "What do you think is bloody wrong". Hermione walked over to him and put a hand on his arm "You have to let her make her own choices" she said trying to sound sensible.  
  
"Its not sensible though! don't you see! a few hours ago they were friends. Now they're.... they're... they're kissing in the halls. How do you cross that line? How do you?" he asked vehemently.  
  
"I don't know Ron. It must just happen. I don't think its something you can stop!" she said her voice rising slowly.  
  
"You can so stop it" he said and then turned bright red.  
  
"But maybe they didn't want to" she countered her voice rising slightly again "Maybe they wanted to explore what the world held for them together".  
  
"But what if they break up?" he asked angrily "What happens then. They ruin a friendship and have nothing left".  
  
"Its a chance they are obviously willing to take" yelled hermione.  
  
"Its stupid! Why can't they just stay friends?" replied Ron looking out the window although not being able to see anything since it was so dark "Being in a relationship complicates things" he finished lamely. Hermione looked at Ron for a second astounded and then yelled back "Yes its complicated, but its good too. You get hugs and you get kisses and you get someone to hold you and share things with". Ron's ears turned pink again as he remembered the kiss they had shared earlier that night. He watched Hermione's face blushed scarlet as she realised what he was thinking.  
  
"I uh.. I think i'll go to bed. Good night" said Ron tensely. He moved slowly towards the stairs, casting one look back towards Hermione and realised that she was watching him go with surprise written all over her face.  
  
"Couldn't he handle the truth about your friendship Hermione?" shouted George from the audience which had formed. Ron watched as Hermione turned to the audience "We weren't talking about us. uh.. we were trying to work through Ron's feelings about Harry and Ginny". George started chuckling, along with several members of the audience.  
  
"Yeah Right Hermione. Keep telling yourself that" said Fred before joining with the general laughter. Hermione fled the common room, running for her dormitory to escape the laughter and Ron continued towards his dormitory, deep in thought about why he was so irritated at Harry and Ginny. 


	10. Home for Christmas

Chapter Ten: Home for Christmas  
  
"I don't think i've ever gone home for Christmas" said harry as the hogwarts express flew through the snow covered countryside. Ron looked up from where he was teasing pig with owl treats. He looked coldly at harry and returned to his owl. Hermione noticed the look and looked across at Harry. It was going to be an interesting Christmas as far as she could tell. Ron was being very distant to Harry and Ginny and he even avoided her fairly often too. Harry and ginny were so wrapped up in each other that Hermione was beginning to feel very alone. Her refuge as always was the book in her lap.  
  
"We're here" said Ginny eventually as they all felt the train slowing down. She got up excitedly and ran from the compartment followed closely by harry. Ron went to move and was stopped by hermione putting a hand on his.  
  
"Ron... Uh please don't be mad at me. Its christmas and uh.. I feel kind of lonely without you" she said almost pleadingly. Ron looked up and noticed the deep hurt in her eyes "I'm sorry Mione. It was all just a surprise thats all.. and you defended it... i just couldn't understand" he paused to brush a hair from her face.  
  
"I think i'm beginning to understand though" he said absently noticing Hermione holding her breath. She was so close, he could just lean forward a couple of inches and kiss her. His brain was shouting at him to acknowledge the fact she was holding her breath, he wondered whether she wanted him to do exactly that? He stared into her warm eyes hoping that he could find the answers there, waiting for some signal from her that what he wanted to do, coincided with what she wanted him to do, re-create the beauty and fulfillment of their last kiss.  
  
"Everybody Out" said the conductor from the doorway of their compartment. Hermione jumped slightly and broke her eye contact with Ron and moved to gather her things. As they moved down the train to the exit, Ron felt the need to reassure her somehow so he grabbed hermione's hand and squeezed it, making his skin tingle wherever he touched her hand.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hermione!" called Mrs Weasley as they exited the barrier to platform 9 and three quarters "Come here dear, give me a hug, how was the ball! Did you have fun?". Hermione blushed deep scarlet and nodded as she was dragged into the older women's arms for a hug. Thoughts of the ball automatically returned Ron's mind to his kiss with Hermione, causing him to clear his throat and blush to the roots of his hair, causing a suspiscious look to come his way from his mother. Hermione drew back from the older woman's embrace and threw Ron a guilty look. Mrs Weasley noticed this and pursed her lips. "Lets go shall we?" she said abruptly and began to herd everyone towards a car parked out the front of the station, obviously she was not in the right mood to discover that not one but two of her children where growing up. .  
  
As Mr. Weasley pulled the car into the driveway of the burrow, hermione gasped. She looked out the window on a beautiful scene. The snow in the front yard of the burrow was thick and a large tree had been decorated with different colour fairies. The windows of the house were lit from within by fires in fireplaces and the family room had a large christmas tree in it. Ron smiled at Hermione's rapt expression "Looks alright doesn't it?" he asked as he climbed out of the back seat. Hermione nodded silently as she followed him through a scene which would have been appropriate on the front of a christmas card.  
  
Once inside the warm kitchen, all armed with mugs of hot chocolate everyone caught up on what had been happening for the last half of the school year. The talk was excited and fun and hermione felt herself feeling more like herself again. At some point in the night they moved to the lounge room and sat around the brightly lit Christmas tree.  
  
"It feels almost like I'm a little girl again" said Hermione as she looked around at the smiling faces of the Weasley family "I haven't been this excited about christmas for years" she said. Everyone laughed at her statement and began to tell stories of their favourite Christmases. It was late when they went to bed that night. Everyone was excited and happy and didn't want to leave the comfort of so many happy faces. As Ginny and Hermione got into their beds, a knock was heard on the door. Ginny got up and answered it, to find Harry on the otherside. A whispered consultation took place and was concluded by Harry leaning in to kiss Ginny before departing. Ginny climbed into her bed with a smile on her face and hermione rolled on to her side, for the first time realising what she had been missing out on with Viktor. Hermione sighed quietly to herself feeling that it was definitely for the best that her and Viktor had broken up. Ginny said softly in response to her sigh "Don't worry, he'll come to his senses" and Hermione laid there for a couple of minutes trying to work out what she meant.  
  
~~~  
  
"Merry Christmas!" came a voice as the body attached to it bounded into the room.  
  
"Ron! Its only 6 o'clock" said Ginny as she tried to shield her eyes from the light.  
  
"Yeah but its christmas" said Ron as he bounded out of the room again, obviously to go and perform the same ritual in another room of the house.  
  
"Honestly! He never changes" said Ginny as she found her bathrobe and pulled it over her pyjamas. Hermione smiled and also found her bathrobe, pulling it on. Within 10 minutes all the members of the Weasley family were gathered in the lounge room. Mr. Weasley appeared dressed as Santa Clause. Mr. Weasley smiled and for the benefit of the Muggle raised Wizards said "Santa did exist, he was a great wizard who used his magic to make children happy. We remember him every year at christmas and perform the same service as he did". With that he reached into his sack and began to pull out presents. Hermione and Ron sat comfortably on one of the couches opening their presents and teasing each other about what they'd got.  
  
The morning passed quickly with everyone spending time eating too much candy and playing with their presents. Hermione lay on the floor of the lounge room reading a book that Percy had given her and Ron lay near by watching a small picture which contained a quidditch game.  
  
"You know Mione?" began Ron as he stared into the picture frame "I'm not that upset about Ginny and Harry.. I guess i was just jealous" he said. Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Ron cut her off "More than anything I want someone to want me" he said still staring into his puzzle.  
  
"Oh Ron! Of course someone wants you" said Hermione quietly closing her book.  
  
"I was angry at them, for being able to do something I can't" he said dismally wanting more than anything for Hermione to come over to him and sit beside him so he could hold her hand or put his arms around her or. anything.  
  
"What can't you do?" asked hermione shifting sideways just as he hoped she would. Taking her hand in his he looked up toward her "I can't walk up to the girl I like and kiss her and hold her and everything, like they can do" he said quietly. He held his breath trying to see if she knew that he was talking about her and hoping that he would get some response from her which would allow him to proceed, Hermione opened her mouth fo talk but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley calling them all to lunch.  
  
"MMM that was delicious" said Fred as he put his napkin on his plate after his 4th serving of pudding.  
  
"Hmm. we could tell. You ate enough of it" said Ginny poking her brother in the ribs.  
  
"You can all leave the table, Go have some fun" said Mrs Weasley as she began to clear the plates. Ron and his brothers grinned at being let out of chores and stood to leave befoe their mother could change her mind. Ron pulled Hermione from her seat and they walked side by side towards the lounge room. As they stepped through the doorway a gasp went up from the people in the room. Ron and Hermione turned in surprise and Ron asked "What?". Fred pointed above Ron's head and him and hermione both looked up to see a bough of mistletoe hanging over the door.  
  
"Again?!?" said Ron quietly under his breath before yelling "FRED!" at his brother.  
  
"Honestly it wasn't me this time" said Fred innocently.  
  
"This time?" asked Molly and Arthur Weasley of each other. The mistletoe magic was beginning to take effect and Hermione and Ron found that they could only move about a metre in any direction from where they were. Mrs. Weasley smiled gently at the two of them and said "you know you have to kiss to get out of it". Harry and ginny grinned and Fred and George nudged each other.  
  
Ron heaved an exagerated sigh and turned towards hermione. He didn't need to instruct her about what to do this time and her arms slipped easily around his neck. Ron's awkwardness had gone with all their dancing and his arms circled familiarly behind her back. They stood for a second, Ron looking deeply into Hermione's eyes once again, waiting for an answer to the previously unanswered question. A small smile spread across Hermione's face and Ron felt his heart skip a beat, his brain was yelling at him that the smile was the sign he had been waiting for.  
  
Their lips joined in what might have been a light kiss if only ron had bent his head, however Hermione had raised her face to meet his kiss. The kiss was desperate and passionate. Ron's stomach felt full of butterflies and he felt sure his knees were going to give way this time. Ron battled within himself to draw way from the kiss. He knew he was kissing his best friend but the feeling of rightness was beginning to overpower him.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he drew Hermione closer to him and let his instincts take over. He deepened the kiss and felt electricity shoot through every part of his body. The kiss was an expression of the need Ron felt for Hermione and somewhere in a small rational part of his brain, he realised that the emotion he was pouring into the kiss was being reflected exactly by hermione.  
  
Someone clearing their throat bought them both back to reality. His mum and dad stood staring open mouthed at him and Hermione while Fred and George gave him the thumbs up. The other weasleys all looked on in mild amusement. Ron didn't pay much attention to any of his family members, his eyes drifted straight back to Hermione who was still held tightly in his arms.  
  
Hermione smiled another small smile at him and said "wow" quietly so she didn't think anyone else could hear. Ron removed one of his arms and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. He felt Hermione catch her breath and looked down to see her biting her lip, just like she had in the train. His eyes were drawn to hers and then there was nothing he could do. He lowered his lips to hers once again and repeated the kiss of a few seconds ago, although this one was longer and more intense than the first.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Mr. Weasley interrupting them again. Ron broke of the kiss slightly breathlessly and looked towards his father, unsure of what to expect. Mr. Weasley clapped his son on the back and said "Let the poor girl breathe!" which caused most of the family to burst out laughing.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well i guess this means...." said Ron as they sat staring at the fire after everyone else had gone to bed. "Well i guess it does..." said hermione from where she was leaning comfortably against him. "Was it a surprise to you?" asked Ron quietly. "Me? Sort of. Not really. I knew a couple of days ago. YOu?" she asked just as quietly. "No Mione. I've known since last year that you are beautiful and lovable and absolutely totally not right for Viktor" Ron said with a smile. Hermione wriggled in his embrace so that she was facing him. "I never felt anything for Viktor, Ron. Nothing like what I Feel for you" she said truthfully. Ron nodded and tightened his arms around her "And No one ever came close to you Mione.. you corrupted me" he said. Smiling slightly Hermione said "I corrupted you?" she asked laughingly "What would my parents think to find me sitting on my boyfriend's lap alone with him in his house, contemplating how long its going to take him to kiss me again?". Ron laughed and pulled her close to him again. "If I had my way, I'd never stop kissing you Mione" he said as he bent his head to press his lips against hers again.  
  
[The End]  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it! 


End file.
